Se busca
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Inigo debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Mis crías necesitan más amor en el fandom, ¿por que soy la única que los ve perfectos el uno para el otro? *llora en un rincón*

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

—¿Has visto a Gerome?

Morgan le preguntó a Robin, quien estaba en medio de una conversación con Chrom, ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir; lo cierto era que no lo hacían.

—No, Morgan. —El estratega contestó con calma—, probablemente fue a volar por ahí con Minerva.

—Minerva está aquí.

—Creo que Olivia lo vio con Inigo anoche, ¿por qué no le preguntas? —Chrom intervino mandándola con su esposa, sí bien no iba a saber dónde estaba aquel par; podría tranquilizar a la muchacha que parecía no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

—O puedes preguntarle a Cherche. —Robin apoyó a su mejor amigo y la espadachín asintió cabizbaja—, estará bien, es fuerte. ¿No vencieron a un escuadrón enemigo ustedes dos solos?

—Gracias papá, gracias Chrom. —Morgan les dio un rápido abrazo y después fue en busca de la bailarina, si alguien podía ayudarla sin duda sería ella.

Por su parte, Chrom se masajeó la sien, a sabiendas de donde podrían estar esos dos. Robin a su lado suspiró audiblemente.

—Si es lo que pienso, te doy el pésame. — Murmuró y sintió al príncipe palmear su espalda con comprensión.

Si, él también lo sentía.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

—No, no los he visto. —Olivia enrojeció al verse descubierta en medio de su práctica, ¡había buscado el lugar más oculto posible!

Morgan en cambio, empezaba a lucir realmente preocupada, no sólo nadie sabía de ellos, sino que sus armas estaban ahí. Por lo que significaba que habían salido por la tarde o muy entrada la noche cuando ella estaba tomando un baño.

«Gerome» pensó luciendo cabizbaja.

Olivia se mordió el labio, pero cuando se iba a aproximar para consolarla; Minerva aterrizó delante de la chica y casi parecía abrazarla con las alas mientras Morgan se recargaba en su cuerpo. Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en el pecho de la bailarina; ella sí sabía dónde estaba su hijo y Gerome, pero no podía decirle a la chica frente a ella. No quería a Inigo convertido en brocheta o peor, como el blanco perfecto para prácticas de arco de Morgan.

—¡Morgan, los encontré!

Más no hizo falta que la bailarina hablara, pues cuando vio a Noire correr en dirección de la hija de Robin, supo que sólo tendría que rezarle a Naga para que Inigo pudiera correr más rápido de lo que la wyvern volaba y también, debería encontrar otro lugar para practicar.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

A Inigo le gustaba coquetear, era un hecho inegable. Incluso para Gerome. Más el jinete de wyvern nunca creyó el verse arrastrado por el mercenario hasta aquel lugar y mucho menos que sería acosado hasta dejarlo con su ropa hecha harapos y su máscara rota.

Suspiró internamente, al menos Inigo había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba feliz, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse acerca de "la próxima vez" de la que él mercenario hablaba. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso y la enorme sombra de Minerva los cubrió antes de que algo saltara de su lomo.

Gerome fue lo bastante rápido en reaccionar, abrió los brazos y el menudo cuerpo cayó entre ellos mientras la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Estaba tan preocupada. —Morgan murmuró con la voz cargada de alivio, lo que sin duda mandó un latigazo de culpa por el cuerpo del jinete—, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?

—Relájate, Morgan. —Inigo se encogió de hombros mientras el castaño rogaba a Naga que no hablara de más, sin embargo; pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a suceder—. Fuimos a conseguir una cita con una joven dama.

Minerva fue la primera en erguir su cuerpo, en tanto la chica soltaba al jinete con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En serio? ¡eso suena divertido!

 _Peligro, peligro._

Gerome ni se molestó en detener aquella conversación, era inocente de cualquier cargo y Morgan lo sabía; así que ahora sólo miraría como Inigo pagaba sus pecados en la tierra ylissiense y después se disculparía.

—Sí, lo fue —el mercenario siguió alardeando, ajeno de la peligrosa aura que la chica emitía—. Hasta qué Gerome me robó la atención de mis chicas. ¡Es tan injusto! Yo también quiero ser tratado así.

—¿Cómo sería eso?

—Dejaremos esta conversación aquí.—Gerome tomaría a Morgan de la muñeca cuando la chica hábilmente escapó de su agarre.

—Pero quiero saber— contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa que la caracterizaba—es decir, sólo mírate.

El jinete no dijo nada, Morgan no estaba dudando de él; ni siquiera estaba preocupada por sí podía engañarla y aquello empezaba a doler porque sabía de la inseguridad que la perseguía. La jaló hasta poder cubrirle los ojos y susurrar en su oído:

—Inigo no lo sabía. Fue mi culpa.

El mercenario vio el intercambio con horror, tal vez...

—¡¿Están saliendo juntos?!

—Estamos casados. —Morgan contestó, sabiendo que era uno de los peores errores que cometería al revela su secreto; sólo los padres de ambos y la pareja real sabían de aquella unión e Inigo no era el mejor para enterarse.

La pareja esperó alguna reacción, pero el mercenario no estaba ni siquiera parpadeando. Entonces abrió los labios tan escandalosamente que sí Morgan no hubiera estado tan molesta sin duda se hubiera reído.

—¡¿Por qué te gusta él?! — la pregunta en un tono de voz como aquel los sorprendió, entonces Morgan frunció el ceño intentando no obedecer a la pequeña voz que le pedía aquella sangre real—, quiero decir; ¡yo podría haberme casado contigo!

El cuerpo de Gerome se tensó. No, Inigo no había usado esa oración con Morgan; era un producto de su mente por falta de sueño.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica tenía las mejillas rojas.

«Si valoras tu vida, no lo repitas» Gerome pensó.

—Yo me hubiera casado contigo —pero el mercenario volvió a hacerlo provocando que el jinete buscara su hacha.

El campamento nunca había visto correr a Inigo tan rápido, aunque claro; con Gerome montado en Minerva persiguiéndolo, sumándole el hecho de que Morgan los seguía sin dificultad alguna con la espada desenfundada; no había porque detenerse a tomar aliento.

—Bueno, esperemos que aprenda algo. —Chrom suspiró dejando la Falchion de lado, no había ninguna invasión de resucitados como había creído.

—A no meterse con Gerome al menos. —Robin se rió anotando mentalmente el ponerlos como equipo en la siguiente batalla.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
